Inuyasha's true love
by Kyo'sgirl4ever
Summary: Inukag..they finally relize they love each other and inu has too....plz R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Inuyasha story so I'm sorry if it's bad or something….enjoy the fan fic Key: ( ) means the author is talking (in this case me) that will go for all the fics.

Naraku! Inuyasha said as he ran towards him. Inuyasha, his joule shards are in his right arm! Kagome said on Shippo as he was transformed into the pink bubbleish thing. Ok. Inu said laughing at the thought that he might actually kill Naraku. Mean Wile….. (The screen turns into a huge swirling vortex as it goes into another seen) Sango and Miroku are fighting Kagura and other demons that she brought. Hirikotsu! Sango said as she though her hrikotsu at Kagura – but instead of hitting Kagura she brought demons in front her to act as a shield. Dimmit Miroku and Sango said as they watched all the other demons get killed and not Kagura. ( Author: Personally I don't hate Kagura, I actually think she is pretty cool.) Hey Sango I have a plan. Miroku Said as the Hirikotsu came back to Sango. What is it Miroku? Well I was thinking… "Dance of Blades!" Kagura cried out, interrupting Miroku's Pan. Sango look out! Miroku said running towards Sango. But Sango was ready, she blocked all the hits. Back to Inu… Ha, Ha, Ha! So Inuyasha, when do you decide on attacking me? Or are you just going to stand there gawking at me? Naraku finally said wile laughing at both Inu and Kagome. ( He doesn't laugh at Shippo cause well…he just doesn't okay --' ) Damn you Naraku! Kagome thought to her self. All rite then Naraku, but only cause you asked for it! Inu ran stupidly as he went to attack him, " but Naraku had tricked him." He made it so what ever damage Inu inflicts on Naraku it also happens to Kagome! But little did anyone know… Kagome wasn't really there! Dun, Dunn Dunnnn!... Just kidding..Ha Ha Ha but Naraku did actually have a plan.. I just can't tell you yet.. Moving on. Inu tried the Wind Scar to break the barrier around Naraku. Wind Scar! What, But why didn't he just attack me? No I can't let him break my barrier…I just can't! Naraku said as he ran away from this battle. ( Just like a little chicken lol - ) Mean wile you all got Lucky this time! I have to leave now, Kagura said as she got on her flying feather and left (Kagura has left the building) Come on Miroku lets go find Inu and them. Ok! Sango and Miroku ran towards were Inu was. Hey Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo! Sango called out waving to them. When Shippo heard there voices he transformed back to his demon self and "Accidentally" dropped Kagome onto the ground. Hey! Kagome said. Here Kagome let me help you up. Miroku said thanks Miroku I…"Pat pat " Ah! Kagome screamed out. SLAP! Hey Miroku I thought I said to keep your hands off her! Inu said wile hitting Miroku on the head.

End of chapter one, well I know it's a little short but there are goin to be more chapters…well at least if you like it..If I get two or three reviews saying that it's good then I'll right the next chapter. Ok - oh yah and if you can tell me how to put a second chapter to this story that would be great, cause I really don't know how --' Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the second chapter of Inuyasha's true love I'll try to make it longer than the fist one okay -

Before: Naraku ran away from the fight

Now:

Hey Inuyasha...Kagome said shyly. Inu turned around to look at her and said what's wrong Kagome…are you hurt? No… I wanted to talk to you about Kikyo…wile everyone is asleep Oh.why do you want to talk about that for? Inu said as he thought about what they would say I just want to know something is all. She said walking over and sitting right next to Inu. So he blushed. Oh well uh…he was interrupted by Kagome saying Do…you…still love her…! Kagome blurted out looking away from Inu knowing what the answer would be. Is tat what this is all about? He said laughing at what Kagome just said. Why r u laughin at me!

Kagome was mad that inu was laughin at her. Because it's not that I love Kikyo, it's that she died for me so I have to die for her. Inu said. NO THAT'S NOT IT! She didn't die for you…she just died… cause Naraku wounded her so bad… So she just died! Kagome said…:Kagome shouted very loudly in his face : Kagome's thought: ( man I've always wanted to say that)  ( Kagome's face is all red right now) Inu looks at her confused…but right when he was going to say something he stops and thinks about what she said…thinking…..You know what I think your right…Hmmm…Hey Kagome! Shippo cried. (He just woke up on account to kagome yelling) Oh yes Shippo what's wrong? Kagome asked all calm and sweet like if nothing happened.

Inu just sat there confused at kagome's change in mood. Do you have any water I could drink? Shippo asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. OH sure thing. Kagome said wile going through her back pack to find some water. Here you go. Kagome gave him the water and he went back to bed. Then all of a sudden they heard a voice say hey Kagome? Inu said. Uh…yah what is it? Kagome asked… About the conversation we had I just wanted….inu was interrupted by kagome saying Forget about it really. She said it with a fake smile. (Like the one she dose in some of the episodes) Right now the gang is in a cave. (Just so you know) All of a sudden a girl in a red jacket and a basket of goodies comes in. uh have you seen my grandmothers house? The girl asks. (Woops wrong story )

Ne-ways…kagome said wile the magically disappeared in thin air…yah ok so0…what were we talking about? Inu asked in confusion. You don't remember! Kagome yelled at inu. No...Inu answered with a light blush and sadness in his voice. It's ok I don't remember either :p Kagome said with a laugh in her voice Oh ok, lets go back to the others. Inu said blushing because he went and grabbed kagome's hand and started walking, Kagome blushed too but not as much.

The next day:

Now that the gang is well rested and ready to go they will experience some "things"

Ok bye Inuyasha? Bye Songo Bye everyone! See yah all laters! Kagome shouted as she jumped into the well and went back to her time. Mean wile…the living is to death as death is to living. Kikyo said as she walked through the forest with her soul collectors. She kept on walking till she came to a cliff. But when she looked down she saw something very disturbing. it was thousands of demons. When she saw them the only thing she could think of was Naraku…(she said it to herself) and she was right. All of a sudden Naraku rose up from the demons and before Kikyo could do anything he snatched her and took her sown into the demons and took her to his castle. After that nobody knew or heard or saw what happened (except for the soul collectors) like soul collectors do they followed Kikyo. Mean wile……

Kagome ran into her house then out so she wouldn't be late for school. But on the way into her house she tripped over her cat (I don't know how to spell the cat's name) on the stairs. So when she went to school she had a scrape on her face and arms (she dropped the bottle with the shards and the class cut her) When she got to school all she heard was "Kagome!" called by her friends. Hey kagome? They said. Yah kagome said as she turned to look at them. All her friends gasped as they saw her face covered in blood it dripped everywhere …………..JUST KIDING!...:-p Ne-ways but she really did have a simple little scrape on her head from the fall.

Sorry I have to cut it short but I will write the rest tomorrow and post it ok

Pleas review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is the third chapter of Inuyasha's true love hope you enjoy!

Before: kagome went back o her time so she could go to school.

Now the bell rang to go to school so kagome and her

friends went to class. ( I don't know kagome's friends

names so bear with me ok ) Mean wile back were inu

and everyone is. Hey Inuyasha! When is kagome coming

back this time? Shippo asked: well Shippo if you must know

she'll be back…He posed and thinks, SHE DIDN'T TELL

ME WHEN SHE WAS COMING BACK! Inu shouted as he

Got up and ran towards kagome's house.

So he jumped in the well and went to Kagome's house. Once he

got into kagome's room he laid on her bed for a wile just taking

in her sent. Then he jumped out of her room and went to the front

door. "Kock knock" inu knocked on the door he could heir Kagome's

mom coming towards the door so he jumped to the side so he could scare

her. She answered the door but there was no one their. But when she was

about to close it inu jumped out and said " BOO! " Kagome's mom jumped

in fear, but then noticed inu was standing right in front of her laughing his

pretty little head off ( and it is pretty ) so she combed down.

Hey Inuyasha what are you doin here? Kagome isn't here she is at school right now

Kagome's mother said as she let inu in. but as she let him in she hit him across

the head for scaring her. They sat there talking and talking until kagome's mom

had just remembered that Kagome forgot her lunch! She scrambled around the kitchen

fixing up her lunch and then…" Inuyasha would you mind taking this to Kagome for me she has forgotten it again". Kagome's mom asked him wile given him the puppy

eyes. Inu just looked at her with a weird look and thought. Ok…she just made that

how can Kagome forget it if she just made it?

Inu just shrugged his shoulders, grabbed it and took off. After that Kagome's mom just

Sat down and started laughing thinking that she tricked inu with that. Mean wile… at the fuddle era Miroku, Sango, Shippo, & Kirara were at Kiede's village. And guess what the monk was doin. He was Flirting up a storm with all the girls at the village. No surprise there. Sango got fed up with it so she asked Kiade if she had some of those beads that were on inu so she could put them on Miroku. So she put the beads on Miroku and told Sango to say a word to spell bound Miroku. So you know what she said……………….

" STOP" but that didn't work so she just said "COME"! and unfortunate for Miroku it worked. Instead of him falling to the ground he flew to Sango and she hit him so hard he passed out. So that settles that one. Sango said wiping her hands thanking Kiade and just walked away. Miroku finally woke up and went to find Sango to ask her about the

necklace. Mean wile inu arrived at Kagome's school and saw her through the window.

She was taking a test in her algebra class. she turned to look out the window.

And guess who she saw waving at her franticly with her lunge in one hand.

She quietly said "Sit" and then the bell rang to go to lunch... (Perfect timing or what)

Well she went outside on the roof to meat him. He was sitting there with her lunch in his hands. She looked at him with this light smile. Inu stepped forward and handed her the

lunch. When she was about to say something but someone from down below was calling

" Hey Kagome! What r u doing on the roof?" it was hojo calling her. She waved then turned back to inu. She ran and hugged him and said "thank you" then ran off.

She met up w/ hojo and went to lunch. After that inu went back to kagome's

house. He was going to help out w/ kagome's grandfather to clean out

the shed. As inu works Kagome is learning. Inu goes back to kagome's school

to pick her up. But instead of going to pick her up she said." Inuyasha it's not time

to pick me up yet. But it's time to pick up Sota. here's a peace of his cloths and a map

so you can go and find him ok. Kagome smiled and started to walk off but was stopped

by Inuyasha's words."Hey I'm not your hound dog!" Kagome turned to say " I'm not saying that you are, but I need you to pick up Sota". Inu just grunted and took off

When he got to Sota's school inu saw all the kids there and started to look for Sota. Until

He saw him being chased by bullies. So inu ran and grabbed the two boys ,that were chasing Sota, by the back of there shirts and said "Why are you chasing Sota!" The

Two boys just looked at Inu with scared looks and started to kick inu. (big mistake)

Inu put them down and bonked them on the head (not hard cuz they're kids but you know) and they just ran away. Then sota ran over to inu and said "hey thanx for saving me from those two boys, they were going to beat me up!"

Inu looked at the expression on his face then laughed and picked him up. "so sota lets go home shall we." Sota looked at him in aw and then they took off.

End of chapter three. I hope you like it I haven't been working on it so I'm sorry about that but I will try to work on it more it's just that I have real busy lately so I'm sorry again and I f you have any requests then email me at ok well bye


	4. Authors note

Authors note.

I'm not posting any more chapters until I have at least 5

More reviews or just some new ideas on what should happen

Ok so plz review more!


End file.
